Lost Senses: The Prophecy
by Whiskers and Whispers
Summary: Power is not limited to speech, sight, hearing, or sensing. All the Clans will unite, and four young cats will join forces to complete the journey to find the lost cat. T for General Warriors
1. Alleigances

ThunderClan

Leader: Fernstar- dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Ravenflight- black tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Specklefern- mottled pale brown she-cat with green eyes.  
Apprentice, Dandelionpaw (long-furred white she-cat)

Warriors: Blazeclaw- dark ginger tabby tom.

Redberry- dark tortoiseshell she-cat, with a distinctive red tail.

Mudstripe- pale brown tom with a darker stripe along his spine.

Softbreeze- tabby-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

Ashdust- gray she-cat with white splotches.  
Apprentice, Tallpaw (long-limbed black-and-ginger she-cat)

Starlingflight- pale ginger tom with bright green eyes.

Oakfall- brown tabby tom.

Brindleflower- small, mottled gray tabby she-cat.

Lionfang- dark golden tabby tom.

Rock That Tumbles From Hollow Side (Rock)- black tom with blue eyes, former tribe cat.

Adderblaze- dark brown tabby tom.

Quailtalon- cream-and-gray tom with blue eyes.

Queens: Mistydawn- gray she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Rock's kits.

Spottedbriar- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with wide green eyes. (Mother to Ravenflight's kits: Swiftkit, black-and-white tom-kit, Nettlekit, reddish-brown tabby tom-kit, and Palekit, mute cream she-kit with blue eyes)

Elders: Squirreltail- ginger she-cat with a bushy tail.

Whitemist- white she-cat with amber eyes.

Mousefang- white-and-gray tabby tom with green eyes.

ShadowClan

Leader: Scorchstar- long-furred dark ginger tom with a black-tipped tail.

Deputy: Newtsplash- black-and-white tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Duskwing- pale brown tabby she-cat.

Warriors: Sootwhisker- pale gray tom with a white underbelly.

Robinflight- dark brown she-cat.

Apprentice, Goldenpaw (cream-and-gold striped she-cat)

Willowspirit- white she-cat with pale gray tabby stripes.

Troutsplash- muscled black-and-silver tabby tom.

Windwhisper- cream she-cat.  
Apprentice, Applepaw. (dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes)

Flintheart- black tom.

Mousewing-pale brown-and-white she-cat.

Foxfang-dark ginger tom with green eyes.

Skycloud- white she-cat with gray tabby patches.

Queens: Redflower- reddish-brown she-cat, expecting Sootwhisker's kits.

Birdwing- gray tabby she-cat. (Mother to Flintheart's kits, Nightkit, tailless black-and-silver tabby tom-kit, and Shrewkit, dark brown tabby tom-kit)

Elders: Blackhawk-black tom with amber eyes.

WindClan

Leader: Smokestar- white tom with gray paws and green eyes.

Deputy: Milkwhisker- creamy white she-cat.

Medicine Cat: Tawnypool- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice, Gorsepaw (pale brown tabby tom).

Warriors: Ashmuzzle- gray-and-cream tom with a distinctive gray muzzle.

Poppycloud- pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat.

Yarrowleaf- golden tabby she-cat.

Flypelt- light brown tom with white paws and belly .  
Apprentice, Rainpaw (smoky gray tom with paler paws).

Cloudshadow- white tom with a pale gray back and face.

Swiftfoot- lithe ginger tom .

Wrenfeather- black-and-ginger she-cat.

Shrewface- pale brown tabby tom.

Hazel- light brown she-cat (previous loner).

Mothstripe- golden tabby tom.

Redthorn- reddish-brown tom.

Flowerbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes.

Queens: Whitepoppy- energetic white-and-ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to Cloudshadow's kit, Russetkit, blind dark ginger tabby she-kit)

Elders: Littlewish- small cream-she-cat with blue eyes.

Dewpelt- dark gray tom.

RiverClan

Leader: Spikestar- thick-furred black tom.

Deputy: Pinefeather- red-brown tabby she-cat.

Medicine Cat: Echoshine- white she-cat.

Warriors: Mintfang- handsome-cream-and-brown tom  
Apprentice, Sunpaw (golden tabby she-cat)

Frostsplash- black tom with splash of white on chest and white paws  
Apprentice, Mosspaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Silvermask- silver tabby she-cat

Cloverflight- gray she-cat with white stripes

Darkpuddle- black and brown tom with white paws

Flowerwish- cream she cat

Blacktooth- black tom with tooth sticking out

Pikefoot- gray tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentice, Leopardpaw (mottled golden she-cat)

Whitefire- white tom with amber eyes

Queens: Leafwing- pretty light brown she cat (Mother to Pikefoot's kits: Gingerkit-dark ginger she-kit, Goldenkit, dark golden she-kit, Emberkit-white she-kit with black stripes, and Hawkkit, deaf dark brown tabby tom-kit)

Elders: Morningmist- pale ginger she-cat.

Minnowslip-silvery-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

* * *

 **Ahh! Properly excited for this one. Actually have a plot. Ok, I hope you will like it!**

 **~W &W**


	2. Prolouge

_In a starry land,_ four cats gathered around a small pool of water. The largest cat, a white-furred she-cat, was the first to speak.

"What could this mean?" she snapped with a sharp lash of her tail. The golden tabby next to her continued.

"Echoshine, it's StarClan. They are very vague with prophecies! You are the oldest cat here, you should know that the best." she murmured softly, placing a paw gently on Echoshine's back.

"Tawnypool, stop being so soft!" the brown she-cat sneered, peering down closer into the pool of water. The mottled, pale brown she-cat who hadn't spoke leaned away from the other three she-cats who now spat at each other. Another cat approached them, his pelt glimmering, as if he was a ghost.

"Specklefern," the tom muttered quietly, and the mottled she-cat looked back, and her eyes immediately filling with intense love. She leaped to her paws, and nuzzled into the shoulder of the tom.

"Falconwing, what are you doing here?" she asked sweetly, licking his cheek. He backed away, his amber eyes dark.

"There is a prophecy!" he hissed nervously, and the three arguing she-cats stopped for a moment to look over at the tom. Echoshine rose to her paws warily and approached Falconwing.

"We expected that, which is why Duskwing invited us to the Glowing Pool before the half-moon." she mewed, tail motioning towards the brown she-cat behind her, who nodded respectfully. Tawnypool impatiently glared at Falconwing.

"What is the prophecy?" the ginger-and-white tabby asked, raising her brow at the starry cat. Falconwing blinked slowly, dark eyes focusing on something far in the distance.

"Power is not limited to speech, sight, hearing, or sensing. All the Clans will unite, and four young cats will join forces to complete the journey to find the lost cat." the tom mewed, causing Specklefern to gasp.

"A kit who cannot mew was born into ThunderClan!" the mottled she-cat declared, and Duskwing stepped up next to her with widened eyes.

"A clumsy, tailless kit was born in ShadowClan!"

Echoshine slowly joined them. "Leafwing's kit is deaf!" Lastly, Tawnypool blinked warily and joined her fellow medicine cats.

"And we have a blind she-kit." she added, Falconwing glaring hopefully from cat-to-cat.

 _"The four cats have come!"_

* * *

 **Yay Prolouge! I hope you like it! ~W &W**


End file.
